The EndPsyche!
by Amaterasu Masami
Summary: Severus Snape had always been the stronghold for everyone else; always the one called to do the heavy lifting and there were few that actually knew of his endeavors. Tragic really that he did unimaginable things for the Wizarding World and there were fewer fucks given for him than there were dark lords. But someone's looking out for Severus somewhere. Warnings inside! Threesome!
1. Chapter 1

**The End…Psyche!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. Say thank you! Because of her, we can write all this canon! If I create some OCs you will be notified.**

**Warnings: Okay so this is slash. All dude smexiness. I couldn't choose three different characters on the character thing so I will go ahead and tell you that in this story the main relationship is Tom x Severus x Harry(Hadrian). Yes, yes, I know, exciting. I'm heavily considering making this a creature fic but the whole story won't be about creature inheritance and stuff there will just so happen to be a creature in this if I have creatures okay? There will be bashing of the awesome sort. Dumbledore is bad, Voldemort-not Tom-is bad, some students are bad…pudding is bad. Yuck. Um…the story won't be about Harry like… well Harry! You'll understand by the next or next after that chapter. And…oh I totally allow flaming. Go ahead and flame bro! I'll tell you why I'm excited about flames later on in the story. Last but not least, I promise no fast updates. I promise I will update but there will be no fast updates until the summer. Not my fault, my grades are just a bit more important than this okay? **

**Onward with the story!**

Severus walked the halls of Hogwarts with dragged feet. The headmaster had summoned him once again to be sent to the Dark Lord, apparently there was more information he needed to collect.

He sighed he'd been telling Dumbledore the Dark Lord had been fairly quiet these days which was not at all far from the truth. He just wasn't sharing any information.

Severus was growing weak his mind and body could barely handle the frequent crucio's the Dark Lord handed out. His mind was starting to go and he feared for his sanity.

Severus Snape had always been the stronghold for everyone else; always the one called to do the heavy lifting and there were few that actually knew of his endeavors.

Tragic really that he did unimaginable things for the Wizarding World and there were fewer fucks given for him than there were dark lords.

He laughed at that, well more of a chuckle cough than anything seeing as he such little strength. With all the stress on his body from his duties he'd been neglecting his bodily health.

He didn't have the strength to eat or drink before he was summoned.

All too soon the potions master found himself in front of the door to the headmaster's office. He hesitated before whispering the password and watching the gargoyle slide across to reveal the opening.

"Ah Severus my boy," he greeted, "come and sit. Would you like a lemon drop before your trip?"

"Excuse me Sir, but I don't believe this is the time for such pleasantries," he dead panned, "give me my instructions so I may begin my task."

"As you wish," Dumbledore popped another candy into his mouth and gazed at Severus from his seat. "I need you to gather all the information that you can and relay it back here."

Severus gave the headmaster a weird look. "Is that all? No specific information you need me to collect?" Dumbledore nodded. "headmaster I have told you many times after the many times that you've sent me to the Dark Lord recently, he hasn't been sharing any information about future attacks or anything else important that might benefit the Order. If he is planning them, I'm not the one being informed. Really Headmaster, if you don't have anything for me to retrieve that is important…" Severus realized that he'd been ranting and raising his voice. No one was supposed to see his discomfort or reluctance. Second guessing meant a weak plan; ranting and yelling meant a weak mind set and he was in no way weak.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Severus as you know, you are a very important part of this cause. I have you do what you do for important reasons. If I need you to do something, it means I _need_ you to get it done and you _will_ get it done Severus. You understand, don't you?" Before Severus could answer, he stood on his feet and put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "It will all work out my friend. Won't it?"

The hand on his shoulder grew heavier as Severus witnessed the all too familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. He swallowed and nodded. "Of course Sir."

The old wizard squeezed his shoulder and sat back down with a smile. "Good man. I let down the wards. You may apparate." Severus nodded again, not trusting his words, and performed the spell. As he felt the pull behind his navel, he couldn't help but wonder what his death would feel like tonight.

Maybe Fate would grant him a swift death for all the suffering he'd already been through.

**And this is the part where you review! All I ask is for ten reviews each chapter. If it's just one person reviewing several times, ay I don't judge obsessed people. Who am I too? I'm obsessed with yaoi? **

**Okay I love you buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End…Psyche!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. Say thank you! Because of her, we can write all this canon! If I create some OCs you will be notified.**

**Warnings: Go back to the first chapter for all the real warnings. This is slash. A whole mess of penises in the future so look out. Flames are so totally welcome man! **

**Guest: Fangirling is the best policy I hope I won't disappoint. Thanks for being the first review mysterious stranger!**

**ToshimiOkami: Ha! Your review reminds me of George Takay. I hope your interest continues to pique. **

**Moi (Guest): Ah ha! I totally got the sarcasm. Nailed it! I'm glad you're trigued!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

Severus marched solemnly to the main room where he knew the Dark Lord resided when he wasn't resting or thinking.

He saw Lucius standing guard at the door from a few steps away.

Really, he pitied Lucius for the blond had so many issues! His son had been roped into the world of worshipping a mad man at school age, his wife was risking her life to serve the Dark Lord as well, and now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was only a few doors away from where he slept consistently.

"Hello Severus," Lucius greeted with that strange, ever growing smile. At that moment, Severus realized that he knew that was less than sane had a strange look to them.

Why was that?

He almost released a cough chuckle but he stopped himself before he could. "Lucius," he greeted with a nod.

"What brings you here on this fine night?" Oh yes, indeed a fine night, who are you playing at Lucius, Severus wished to scream. 

Really though Dumbledore had the twinkle, Lucius had a clown smile, Voldemort had a snake for a head. "I seek an audience with the Dark Lord."

Lucius's smile started to waver. "Are you sure this is the wisest decision Severus? You have been requesting the Dark Lord quite often have you not?"

Severus rolled his eyes internally. The one person that takes notice doesn't even matter.

He raised a brow at that thought. When had he started to believe Lucius no longer mattered? Lucius was one of the most wealthy and influential men in the Wizarding World. He was renowned for his actions and personality.

The potions master gave Lucius a real once over. Lucius had never been one to bow to others orders if it didn't really help him. He supposed since the blond wasn't dead that someone had to be helping him.

When had Lucius Malfoy become a lackey?

"Severus?"

"I request an audience with the Dark Lord Lucius," he repeated, "let me in."

Lucius made a face that mas very un-Malfoy like to be honest. "Severus I will not tolerate that tone in my own home."

The potions master guffawed, where'd that come from? "Your house Lucius? You don't really believe that do you? Lucius this manor is yours as much as it is mine. You and I know that you and this building belong to the Dark Lord."

Lucius scoffed, a flush of rage prominent on his face. "I am a proud servant of Lord Vold-" Severus put a hand up, surprising the blond enough to stop him. "You are a slave to a mad, faceless man. One of many actually. What, do you believe you are special Lucius? Why, because you offered your manor? You act as if you could've refused if he had demanded it. Face it Lucius, your life hasn't been yours since you took that mark on your arm. You're just another mask," Severus started toward the door again, brushing past Lucius, "tell me Lucius. When was the last time you treated yourself with real dignity?" The blond said nothing so Severus went ahead and entered the room.

As if he could talk, Severus thought, the potions master treated himself with less self-worth than a bat.

Maybe he'd go to the castle and indulge himself with a bath.

Oh no wait. That's right he was going to die tonight. When had he ever been forgetful

Oh sweet Merlin his mind was going!

Oh well, best time to be forgetful is when you no longer need memories right?

* * *

**Yep just go ahead and review. You know you wanna. Give in to temptation people! **

**Okay I love you buh bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The End…Psyche**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. Say thank you! Because of her, we can write all this canon! If I create some OCs you will be notified.**

**Warnings and other chatter: Sup sup people? So yes this slash meaning it lacks any kind of female lovin' it upon..in? I don't know my typing English doesn't matter yet. Anyway, sorry straight dudes and homophobes…PSYCHE! Ha! You guys see my pun there? Ah I'm hilarious. Okay so I see all these follows right and I'm like "whow!" when I check my emails but I don't see all the reviews my little heart was expecting and I'm just like "dammit all!" and then my friends get mad because I curse in class. Seriously guys if you're going to take the time to follow and favorite then please just go ahead and say something as a review! Don't make me make up a story about dying in a hospital people cause I'll totally do it! Oh, hey flamers, I so totally love your like, little fire ember things and like you should warm my little keyboard with your heat!...I don't even know how I came up with that. **

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

Severus looked at the snake man on a throne. For whatever reason, the Dark Lord just didn't seem all that terrifying anymore. He was just that thin, hideous man with a speech impediment with a large black robe and a pain fetish.

He was still talking about the Dark Lord right? Yes, yes, of course because he had an amazingly sexy voice and he hated pain.

Silly Severus, you're being forgetful again.

Severus watched Nagini slither around Voldemort's feet, randomly hissing at nothing. The potions master siddenly thought about Harry Potter and his fluency in Parseltongue.

He was curious as to how it would feel to speak as a snake.

"Ssseverusss, welcome my friend."

Severus kneeled automatically, his mind elsewhere. What would it be like to have a pet snake?

"I've noticcced your frequent visssitsss Severusss," he stood from his seat, "What are you trying to accomplish?"

What would it be like to have a pet snake, Severus thought with more severity.

"Anssswer me," Voldemort hissed.

"I am curious, My Lord," Severus said simply," You have shared nothing with me recently. Do you question my loyalty, My Lord?"

"Who are you to quessstion me?!" Voldemort yelled. "Have you forgotten your place SSSeverusss?"

Severus laughed maniacally internally. How the hell was he _not_ dead yet?

"I have not forgotten, My Lord, really it is fairly hard when you frequently kill and torture your recruits," Severus heard the death eaters standing guard inside the room gasp and murmur among themselves.

Good Merlin he did have a death wish!

"Sssilenccce!" Voldemort hollered. He looked back at the potions master at his feet. "How dare you?!"

Severus was considering what the Dark Lord had sounded like just then. Maybe a spitting snake. Yes, his mind was definitely leaning towards spitting snake.

"You've changed SSSeverusss," he heard the Dark Lord say, "you are no longer the bent over bitch I remember. Alwaysss so eager to pleassse."

What kind of pet snake would he get if he spoke Parseltongue?

Severus stood from his spot on the ground. "It's not wise to bend over to every perceived threat."

"I _am_ a threat SSSeverusss!"

"Really?" Severus asked. Really if a crazy man with a stick was such a threat, then there wouldn't be gay wizards!

Silly Voldemort, you're stupid.

Severus laughed, much too quiet for anyone to hear. That was a bit of an innuendo wasn't it?

Oh wait no, Voldemort followed through with his crazy so really he was a threat.

Whoops, Severus laughed outright. Maybe insanity wouldn't be too bad. It was actually _quite_ hilarious.

"And what isss so amusssing, SSSeverusss?"

The only thing Voldemort was a threat to was mirrors!

Wow, Severus thought to himself, when was the last time he had laughed so much?

Damn forgetful mind.

Oh well, at least he was going out with a smile.

He heard the Dark Lord snarl angrily. Ha! Snakes don't snarl, stupid Voldemort, you're stupid.

Oh yes his pet snake, what kind would he get? Would it be unhealthy if he got a pet snake when the man that had ruined his sanity had the features of the same creature?...no, no, _that_ would be crazy. Silly Severus.

"SSSeverusss, you have always been my best follower and ssspy. Thisss day, I will show forgivenesss. Now bow to me," Voldemort demanded.

"Hm," Severus said with a goofy look on his face, "when is the last time the floor was cleaned? "

Voldemort was at a loss for words until he finally brought up his wand. "Before I end you, SSSeverusss, what brought thisss on?"

SSSeverusss thought about that for a moment. "I believe I've gone mad." He said with mock seriousness.

The Dark Lord smiled a sadistic smile. "If that is what you believe, then you wouldn't mind me going into your mind in the slightest."

Before Severus could say anything, Voldemort had already cast the spell to enter his mind and the force of the magic made Severus stumble.

But as quick as the Dark Lord had cast the spell, he was quickly cast back out and thrown into his chair, his followers around him gasping in shock.

"That wasn't very polite," Severus said seriously. Honestly you'd think the snake man would've learned by now. He obviously hadn't adopted the creature's cleverness. Severus's walls were a fortress made just for keeping powerful people out. Even with his lack of sanity, there would be no mind reading without his say so ever and there never has been.

When the Dark Lord had gotten his bearings back he looked at Severus with, what the man would guess, absolute fury. He lifted his wand and shouted his favorite words. "CRUCIO!"

Severus was completely ready to accept the hit, but before the spell touched him there was the brightest flash of light. Brighter than any patronus any of the people, and Voldemort, in the room had ever seen.

Then Severus smiled before he fell with a scream.

Would he get a poisonous snake and hope it didn't kill him?

* * *

**And so, since I gave you such an interesting cliff hanger, you have to review or flame! You are obligated! Lols, I'll see you soon.**

**Okay I love you buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The End…Psyche!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. Say thank you! Because of her, we can write all this canon! If I create some O.C.s, you will be notified.**

**Warnings and other such drawl: So this is slash. Yep, yep, so it's butt sex man. Get over it. If you want more of my real warnings I give you full reign to go to the first chapter. Okay, so it doesn't seem like anyone wants to review my story and I'm an ugly beggar so I won't beg. I go too hard for all that. Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites though and the people that did review. Seeing the notifications on my email makes me so happy. Come on flamers, give me your best shot! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to-excuse me if I spell this wrong-Zatiya for not only adding this to her favorites, but adding me as a favorite and onto her author alert list. You go bro!**

**Nightshade's sydneylover150: I don't know!...PSYCHE-see what I did there?-yes I do. It'll be in this chapter. But I can tell you now, even if bad and tragic things go on in the story. I will never have a sad ending ever. I mean, how am I supposed to write a story if I'm crying? Anyway just keep reading. Thanks for the review. **

**Firesenshi2: Curiosity kills cats bro… but not in this case! Curiosity keeps the alert rate flowing and people clicking! Ha! Hope I updated soon enough. I don't want to spoil you guys too much with updates because I know for sure they aren't going to stay so constant. I'm really glad you're interested though! Thanks for the review!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

This was the end.

Severus could feel the last string of his sanity beginning to snap, and if that wasn't bad enough, he could hardly feel the pain of the cruciatus anymore.

As good as that might sound, it wasn't.

The light, he thought, the light was too bright. Then it started to fade.

Oh my, Severus thought, his thoughts affected his surroundings now.

…

His body wasn't burning unbelievably, he said in his mind, but nothing changed.

Completely unfair.

Severus looked with much effort towards the now fading light and saw two shadowy figures appear. The potions master didn't take the time to study them though. Why bother?

But he continued to watch them. One looked around frantically before turning in Severus's direction and running towards him.

At least he didn't have to worry about anyone attacking him.

The one running towards him had finally reached Severus and kneeled beside him.

Ugh, really you couldn't have kneeled a little to the left, Severus thought, now irritated with the figure. He was forced to turn his head again to see the figure put its hands on his face.

Release me, Severus thought lazily, I don't know where your hands have been.

The figure said something but he couldn't register it.

Everything, everything felt like fire. Why wasn't he dead yet? The fire, the fire, it burned. It was too hot.

The other tapped his face gently, but Severus didn't respond. Why wasn't he dead?

The figure yelled something at the other or that's who Severus guessed it was seeing as he sure as hell wasn't going to turn his head again.

Then he felt it, the calm before the storm. An utter stillness in the entire room.

And then Severus gasped. He felt as if his skin had been ripped off and then slapped back on.

But the world, it didn't burn anymore.

His shock and relief was short lived though. The potions master watched as the chaos once within him seemed to make itself tangible outside.

Blasts of magic began to fly back and forth behind the first figure.

"…verus?...rus?" The potions master opened his mouth to speak but was forced to stop himself.

His hand jumped to his chest, fingers clawing at his robe, just above his heart.

His body was going into shock. His heart was beating too fast. He couldn't get enough air. Not fast enough!

"Severus!" The figure called out. He snapped his head towards the other figure. "Tom?!"

The other, Tom, yelled back. "Get him out of here! I've got this!"

And then the first figure picked him up and ran.

Severus expected another painful almost death to assault him, but nothing hit them. The spells, they either dissipated or just completely avoided them, as if seeking a different direction.

And then they were alone, and it was quiet.

Severus noticed they had entered a room and felt the tell all magic of a silencing charm.

The first figure sat Severus gently in a chair. He knelt in front of him, finally he could see the other, he thought, but almost wished he couldn't.

Such beautiful eyes, Severus thought. Such beautiful eyes that held so much emotion they almost brought tears to his own.

Such a nuisance those were.

The potions master hadn't even noticed that his heart had slowed, or that the stranger was hiding his face.

Warm but strong, Severus thought, those hands could prove to be a threat.

But the eyes, those beautiful eyes. A different color than any he'd ever seen. They were such a perfect shade of green. In places, they had dark flecks like emeralds that light had never touched.

But then they'd move to look Severus over and for a moment they'd look like the spring grass he saw outside the castle, kissed by dew.

I'm insane, Severus thought, but…these feelings are wonderful.

The eyes were portals into his being. Severus knew he'd never even have to use the mind reading spell to see what went on in his head.

The eyes told him he wasn't a threat. Not to him. Not yet.

"Severus," he heard the other whisper, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Severus gave him a weird look. "Who are you?"

The figure shook his head. "I will tell you everything when you're safe."

"Why did you save me?" He asked being persistent.

"When you're safe," the other said gently, "I promise."

Severus was almost ready to throw a tantrum. "Are you going to hurt me?" He asked desperately.

The stranger grabbed his hand and Severus tried not to notice how much bigger they seemed compared to his own . "Never."

The raw emotion laced in his voice made tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't even linger on those green windows. It was too much.

"Why are you here?" He asked, now fraught. "How do you know me? How much do you know about me?"

"I know a lot about you Severus."

The potions master was starting to get nervous. There were things he didn't want people to know and he wished to keep it that way. "Like what?"

The figure leaned forward until their noses touched. "I know you hide yourself behind a glamour."

Severus was so taken aback, he barely noticed the wand raised near his face.

"Completus revelio." The figure whispered.

And then time seemed to slow.

* * *

**And then I said stop! Ha! I hope those of you who gave me no reviews feel frustrated enough to tell me how frustrated you are. Now if you'll excuse me, while I consider what goes on in the next chapter, I will be teasing one of my best friends. See you soon sweet hearts! Oh and completus revelio means completely reveal. I'm using Latin and what I can from Rowling okay?**

**Okay I love you buh bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The End…Psyche!**

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. Say thank you! Because of her, we can write all this canon! If I create some O.C.s, you will be notified.**

** Warnings and other such drawl: So this is slash. Bang bang in the backity back. So excited! Go to the first chapter for more information. Well I'm over the review thing. I guess it'll just have to grow slowly but surely. I've decided that, while I'll write, I won't post on the weekends because everyone needs a break but I'm almost done with chapter 6 already! Uh, let me see…that's about it. More information to come. Review anyway and while I allow flamers, I don't mind regular reviewers people. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites!**

**Guest: I hate cliffies too man! Hate them so much but how am I supposed to bring you back if you're not hanging off a cliff? Hope I updated soon enough. I don't try to make you sad!**

**Fan girl 666: That's my favorite word man! I love awesome! I'm the King of it!...you know even though I'm a girl. Queen's don't do shit! Thanks for the review. **

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

Severus was quick to shove the figure from him. "Stop! Make it stop!"

But it was too late. Severus felt the coats of magic he'd adorned for over a decade begin to melt away and with it, the string that was his sanity started to tear albeit slowly.

He stood from the chair he'd been sitting in and looked frantically around the room for a mirror.

When his eyes rested on one against the wall he almost tripped over himself trying to reach it. "Severus calm yourself! You mustn't over exert yourself so soon!"

The potions master ignored him to look in the mirror and sobbed at the sight he was met by. His glamours were gone. The ones he'd worked so hard on. "What have you done?" He whispered.

"Severus you're beautiful," the figure said desperately, "can you not see that?" He asked approaching the potions master from behind.

"Of course! Of course I can!" Severus yelled, turning so fast he startled the figure. "Everyone can see it." He said in a defeated tone.

The figure raised a brow but, before he could ask questions, the other person that he'd been with came in looking a bit ruffled but not hurt.

"Hadrian when I said 'get him out of here,' I didn't mean don't come back out and help me." He said, plopping down into the chair Severus had vacated.

"Well I thought the 'I've got this' comment meant that you had the situation under control."

So his name is Hadrian, Severus thought.

Tom looked to the man behind Hadrian and his face fell immediately. "Severus? Severus what's wrong?" He stood from his chair and pushed past Hadrian towards him.

Severus backed away, eyes wide and full of fat tears. He moved until he was backed against the wall. "Stop, stay away." He tried in vain to blink away his tears but it seemed impossible.

Tom stopped immediately and rounded on Hadrian. "What happened?"

Hadrian snapped his head away from Severus and looked at Tom. "I took down his glamour," he said guiltily, "I didn't know he would react this way."

Tom turned to Severus again. The potions master was beautiful in every way, shape, and form. At least he was to him.

Terrified amethyst eyes stared back at him. They were gorgeous even when filled with tears. But he prayed that they never did again.

Such a beautiful contrast to the pale face they laid within. A face framed by shoulder length black hair that curled at the end; he hoped he could run his hands through it.

"Severus please, we won't hurt you. I promise," he moved forward and slowly placed a hand on the other's cheek, brushing tears away, and unmoving even as the other flinched away, "with everything in me I promise Severus."

Severus whimpered pathetically. "They're all going to do terrible things to me," he clenched his hands into fists.

"Who Severus?" Hadrian asked, stepping up beside Tom. "Who's going to hurt you?"

"All of them," Severus whispered, his eyes flicked back to Tom, "he told me. They're all going to touch me with their dirty hands." He grimaced.

Severus walked up beside Tom and reached for one of Severus's clenched hands. "Severus we aren't going to let anyone hurt you."

Severus let his eyes flick between them. He couldn't believe them. It was impossible. Written in the stars and set in stone. "Who are you?" He whispered desperately.

"We'll tell you when we're back in the castle." Hadrian said gently, slipping his hand into the potion master's.

"Here," Tom reached into his robes and pulled out a silver ring with gems Severus didn't even bother to study, "put this on so we can apparate through the wards."

He grasped Severus's left hand in his and slipped the ring onto his index finger. Severus could feel the magic laced within it.

"Do you trust us to apparate with you?" Hadrian asked.

Severus studied their face for what had to be the twentieth time before wiping at the tears in his eyes with the hand not holding Hadrian's. "I think so."

Tom and Hadrian both smiled brightly at him, pulling a smile out of the potions master.

"Then off we go." Hadrian pulled Severus into an embrace, arms around the other's waist and smiled kindly at the blushing professor.

Severus, still nervous and embarrassed after laying his emotions down on the table, put the hand that wasn't holding Hadrian's in the latter's robe; gripping tightly to avoid being splinched.

He felt Tom wrap his own arms around them before the familiar tug of apparition pulled him.

"Severus, open your eyes. We're here."

Said potions master opened his eyes and looked through his lashes at Hadrian.

"Come now we have to move quickly." Tom said, stepping up behind him. He looped arms with both of them, a man on each side, before pulling them forward.

**AWESOMEEMOSEWAAWESOMEEMOSEWA AWESOMEEMOSEWAAWESOMEEMOSEWA AWESOME**

"Hadrian?"

"Already done." Hadrian said from Tom's left, head held high in confidence.

They were moving so fast that Severus had no time to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. "Done what?"

Tom looked down at him with a small smile, pulling him closer. "Disillusionment field, Severus."

Severus heard no movement around them so he wasn't sure what they were hiding from, but better safe than sorry.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You don't recognize it Severus?" Hadrian asked, still not breaking his focus though his voice had a gentler tone than before.

Severus looked to his right and squinted his eyes. He was surprised to see a line of sleeping paintings.

"Hogwarts?" He asked.

Tom nodded. "Wait!" he hissed urgently. Before Severus could react he was tugged to Tom's chest. He didn't even stumble with the tight grip now around his waist.

He pulled his face out of Tom's robe slowly; only enough to turn his head and rest his cheek against him instead, trying to see the face that matched the footsteps now coming behind him.

**AWESOMEEMOSEWAAWESOMEEMOSEWA AWESOMEEMOSEWAAWESOMEEMOSEWA AWESOME**

It was Filch doing his nightly rounds. He was about to pass them when his cat stopped and hissed at the trio.

"Stop that now," he heard Filch say, now walking back to his cat and the trio.

Mrs. Norris continued to hiss and spit at them.

Stupid cat, Severus though, we aren't here!

Filch finally stopped trying to console his cat and looked up in the direction she was spitting at. "What do you see?" He asked. He leaned forward and reached a hand out.

Severus held his breath as the hand reached for his face.

Then Mrs. Norris went flying into the opposite wall and Filch yelled in surprise, turning to his cat.

Tom wasted no time grabbing their robes and bolting down the hall.

Severus did his best to keep the pace set having had to run many times in many situations similar to this one.

He looked at Hadrian who caught his eye and smiled at him. Severus raised a brow.

He'd ask later.

Then Tom stopped at a wall.

Severus thought it was a dead end but he recognized the corridor.

Tom released their robes and started pacing in front of the wall before coming to a stop. A large door appeared and Tom gestured for them to follow behind him.

Hadrian immediately reached for Severus's hand and the potions master took it, following the other wizard into the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**The lines of awesome are for the places I almost left you guys hanging. But I'm a nice person and I gave you more. You can thank me with reviews and alerts and all that good stuff that people like me like. Really I'm excited about this story too. I can't wait to update myself. Next chapter we get some answers!**

**Okay I love you buh bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The End…Psyche!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters are owned and created by J.K. Rowling. Say thank you! Because of her, we can write all this canon! If I create some O.C.s, you will be notified.**

**Warnings and other such drawl: Hey so I just noticed that the little dots I put in the title don't show up in the actual thing. This is how it's supposed to be typed at the top…with dots. Anyway so this is slash. Slash like "oh my gosh, guy who's fucking me in the ass and hitting my prostate!" slash. HA! I just came up with that. Ew, I'm so knotty. With a "k." What does this chapter do? It had drama! And more revelations! Awesome right? Awesome yeah. Review my story man! Love all the hits!**

**Kovi (Guest): This is where we figure out who Tom and Hadrian are! Be excited! Tell me if your guess is right okay? Oh my ha! You said comtinue. Thanks for the review.**

**Angel von Ecstasxy: I'm back yay! I'm glad you're proud to say you love this! As much as I love sooner review, I don't mind later! Thanks for the review!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

Tom closed the door to the Room of Requirement and sighed in relief.

Severus looked around the room. It was a cozy room now. It actually reminded Severus a lot of his own rooms.

"Hadrian!" Tom said exasperatedly.

"What? We had to do something." He said defensively.

"What did you do?" Severus finally asked.

"I kicked the cat." Hadrian said simply.

"Hadrian," Tom ran a hand down his face and groaned. Hadrian folded his arms and pouted. "I didn't see you doing anything." He mumbled.

And Severus laughed. He laughed until tears streamed out of his shiny purple eyes and he was gripping his stomach.

When he finally calmed himself enough to breathe properly he took note that the other two men were staring at him in what he guessed was awe.

He blushed and bit the knuckle of his index finger, a bad habit he'd picked up seeing as he worked in many things as a potions master and the last place he needed his fingers was in his mouth.

"It's just," he started bashfully, "you kicked the cat and I can just imagine your face doing it." He admitted.

Tom stepped up to him. "Severus you shouldn't make excuses for laughing. It's just-"

"Your laugh is one of the single most sexiest sounds we've ever heard ever. Hadrian blurted, his face flushed. The he looked down guiltily. "And it makes us so happy to know we can make you laugh."

Severus blushed and looked up at a blushing Tom. "Are things like this going to happen often?" He asked.

"What? Blushing madly at each other? Because I believe that will be frequent among us." Hadrian answered for him.

Severus laughed to himself. "I mean dangerous situations like this."

"Not if everything goes according to plan," Tom admitted, "but even if it does, everything will still end up alright." Hadrian said with a smile.

Tom beamed at Hadrian. "Always."

After a serene moment, Severus decided to ask the nagging question he had. "Who are you?" He asked for what he hoped was the last time.

"Oh of course," Tom finally said. He turned to Severus and bowed. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, your Eternal Life Mate."

Hadrian moved beside him and mirrored his position. "And I am Hadrian James Potter, your Eternal Life Mate."

To say Severus was taken aback would be the understatement of the century. To say he was beyond the definition of flabbergasted…

Maybe a little closer.

Severus backed away from the bowing men. True he felt a connection to both of them, and he knew this was just the beginning of his emotions toward these two men.

"It can't be. I have always been destined to die alone."

The two men stood to their full height again. "What are you talking about, Severus?"

Severus put a hand to his head. It hurt so much. "They…they told me…he said there was no one."

"Severus?" Tom reached out for him, but before he could touch the potions master. Severus opened his mouth and emitted a sound that made the other men cover their ears in pain.

"Severus!" Hadrian yelled, ears still ringing.

The potions master had both hands at his head. It hurt to think. It hurt so much!

He saw one of the men approach him again and his instincts kicked in again. He released the same sound louder.

But even as he screamed they continued to come towards him. Go away he thought.

Tom rushed behind him. When had he fallen to his knees? The other man wrapped his arms around Severus's shoulders pulling him close.

Severus started to panic. Soon his screams would make his head explode. Tom had to get away.

Then Hadrian was at his front, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them in his, a small smile on his face. He leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. Severus could feel the nervous sweat coming off of him.

And Severus stopped screaming.

He felt a tear escape his eye and he looked up at Hadrian with a pleading look. It hurts so much Hadrian, he thought, make it stop.

Hadrian was panting as he put one of Severus's clenched hands to his face.

Severus leaned heavily on Tom, head thumping on the other's shoulder. He'd failed to notice how beautiful the other wizard was before now.

Worried red eyes watched him carefully. They should be terrifying and maybe even a little very intimidating. But they were extraordinary seeing as he wasn't albino. They were so many different shades.

Similar to Hadrian's actually.

Strange.

His hair was brown and curly, cut short on top of his head. It made him look so dashing.

Where had his mind gone? Severus asked himself.

"Severus, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you." Tom whispered desperately.

"Tell us what's wrong?" Hadrian said.

Severus looked between them before slumping against Tom completely. "My head…my mind…I'm trying to remember something but I can't. I think the memory has been tampered with."

"Would you mind if we took a look around your mind Severus?" Hadrian asked.

Severus's eyes snapped open. "No!"

"Why not Severus?" Tom asked. "I know it is not because you do not trust us."

The potions master hesitated before answering. "My mind is not safe. Not anymore. I am unstable and holding to my sanity with everything I have. You could get lost. Trapped forever in the confines of my mind. Are you even willing to take the risk?"

"We have faith in you." Tom said confidently.

Hadrian nodded. "Let us in, Severus."

The potions master sighed. "Fine, if that is what you believe must be done." He grabbed his head. "Could we move somewhere more comfortable?"

Before the other men could answer a large, plush bed beneath them and they were hoisted into the air before bouncing back onto it.

Hadrian giggled as he bounced. "That was fun. How'd you do that Severus?"

Severus sat up having landed on Tom. "I didn't do it Hadrian." He admitted.

"The castle." Tom offered.

Hadrian nodded. "They probably want to talk to us soon. We'll have to work hard and fast thoroughly."

Severus nodded, being pulled onto Tom's lap. "I'll guide you as well as I can. Try not to move to fast(HA!) and stay focused. Keep close." The other two men nodded and Severus took a deep breath, a hand on both of their faces, and mind completely open. **_"Legilimens."_** He whispered.

* * *

**And that's the real end of the story…PSYCHE-see what I did their?-ah reusing puns is fun. See you guys in the next chapter. I'm excited. Oh, I don't know if I told you guys this yet but there will be familiars. Ooh you guys are going to love my choices! Next chapter, so much more plot! Review the story please or they'll never find you…just like Fortunato…I'll explain later!**

**Okay I love you buh bye!**


End file.
